


13

by MissPygmyPie



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Gen, Memories, Other, Sad Eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:22:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16247252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissPygmyPie/pseuds/MissPygmyPie
Summary: Requested by the lovely eggsyobsessed on tumblr: Hi love! I’d love another daddy Eggsy <3. Maybe he’s having a hard time that his little girl is turning 13? If you’re up for it. Thanks! <3





	13

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eggsyobsessed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/gifts).



Eggsy remembered it all. He remembered when she was born and holding her tiny figure in his strong arms for the first time. How he brought her home and how he first fed her. How him and his wife were sleep deprived for months and how she first called him “Dada”.

He remembered how she asked him if she looked okay for her first day of kindergarten. How they brought her to the facility and how excited she looked going into the classroom for the first time. How happy she waved at him and how excited she was when he picked her up. How much fun she’d had with her “new friends” and how much she loved Miss Lydia.

He remembered packing her first lunch for primary school and sneaking a little chocolate candy into her bag. How he took a picture of her standing in front of the school on her first day. How big she suddenly looked and how much he missed her running around at home. How he’d help her with her homework and how proudly she showed him her first good grade. How she wrote her name for the very first time and the first card she wrote him all by herself as well.

He remembered when he helped her sit up on her bike for the first time, holding her tiny figure in his hands so she wouldn’t fall over. How she beamed with joy successfully riding the first couple of meters without any help. How tears started falling when she fell off and how he placed a princess band aid over her scraped bloody knee.

He remembered bringing her to her friends house when she was 9 for her very first sleepover. How happy she was when he’d allowed it and how silent and empty the house felt that night. How she wasn’t there for him to wake up the next morning and how she told him about all the stories her and her girlfriends shared on the way home the next day.

And today she turned 13.

“Daddy, are you okay?” her worried voice caught his attention.

He looked in to her beautiful face – so grown up suddenly – and smiled as best as he could. “Yes, love, I’m fine. Where’s your mum?”

“She’s finishing up the cake,” she explained and walked over to him.

Eggsy quickly put the memories back into the box. He’d spent the morning looking at all kinds of photographs, of him and his wife and his little girl – but that was the problem; she was no little girl anymore. In front of him stood a young lady, slowly turning into a woman right before his eyes and he couldn’t handle it at all.

He opened his arms as a signal for her to sit down on his lap. Her thin arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him into a tight embrace.

“I can see something is bothering you.”

Eggsy trembled. “It’s just hard for me, love.”

“What is?”

“Watching my baby grow up.”

His daughter rolled her eyes. “Daddy don’t make such a big deal out of it.”

“I’m not,” he responded, “you’re turning 13 today. Which means you’re officially a teenager.”

“And?”

“And I don’t want you to grow up. I want you to stay my little girl forever,” he smiled at her, hugging her tightly and earning a chuckle from her.

“Don’t worry, dad,” she assured him with a smile, “I will always be your girl.”

“Promise?”

“Promise,” she placed a quick kiss on his cheek, “now I gotta go get ready for my party.”

Her whole face lit up just thinking about it and she excitedly jumped off his lap. Eggsy eyed her worriedly. A big lump formed in his throat and his eyes started to tear up, his lips trembling.

She was a lovely, beautiful girl and only became more attractive with every passing year. He was an agent for a huge secret agency, risking his life almost daily and yet nothing in his life so far had been more terrifying than his little girl turning 13. Soon she’d start wearing make-up and dress differently, the pigtails would be gone and – God forbid – she would be interested in boys and bring home her very first boyfriend. Oh boy!

The rest of the day went by so fast Eggsy almost couldn’t form a single thought. His daughter’s party had lasted all afternoon and after having dinner with the family, Harry and the rest of his Kingsman colleagues it was time for his daughter to head to bed.

He sat at the edge of her bed, tucking her in. “Did you have a nice day, baby?”

“I did,” she nodded, a joyful smile on her lips. “It was a great birthday.”

“Good,” Eggsy stroked some hair behind her ear, “I’m happy to hear that. Have a good night, love.”

He lowered his face so he could kiss her forehead gently, before turning off the light on her nightstand and heading for the door.

“Daddy?”

“Yes?” he turned around, the light from the hallway barely illuminating her room for him to see her face.

“I love you.”

Eggsy’s heart ached at the sweetness. She might grow older but she’d always be his little girl and he’d always protect her and be there for her whenever she needed him.

“I love you too, baby girl, always will.”


End file.
